legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Multi-Universe (Porfirio 739)
Multi-Universe (Porfirio 739) Multi-Universe is created in the beginning of time. Some of the mystical creatures were created by the holy gods in countless universes. The only people who wants to destroy innocent people and creatures in countless planets and universes are Ryubee Sonozaki and Tuxedo Lovelace. The numerous worlds are connected portals using artifacts, called "Stargate" multiverse. The two strongest organizations in the Multi-Universe are: Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes and Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains. At the heart of Chinese mythology are four spiritual creatures (Sì Shòu 四獸) -- four celestial emblems -- each guarding a direction on the compass. In China, the four date back to at least the 2nd century BC. Each creature has a corresponding season, color, element, virtue, and other traits. Further, each corresponds to a quadrant in the sky, with each quadrant containing seven seishuku, or star constellations (also called the 28 lunar mansions or lodges; for charts, see this outside site). Each of the four groups of seven is associated with one of the four celestial creatures. There was a fifth direction -- the center, representing China itself -- which carried its own seishuku. In Japan, the symbolism of the four creatures appears to have merged with and been supplanted by the Shitennō (Four Heavenly Kings). The latter four are the Buddhist guardians of the four directions who serve Lord Taishakuten (who represents the center), and are closely associated with China’s Theory of Five Elements. In any case, the four animals are much more prevalent in artwork in China than in Japan, although in Japan one can still find groupings of the four creatures. The four were probably introduced to Japan from China sometime in the 7th century AD, for their images are found on the tomb walls at Takamatsuzuka 高松塚 in Nara, which was built sometime in the Asuka period (600 - 710 AD). They are also found on the base of the Yakushi Triad 薬師三尊像 at Yakushi-ji Temple 薬師寺, also in Nara. Ancient Chinese mythical animals associated with the four cardinal directions: green/blue dragon (Chn: Qinglong 青龍, Jp: Seiryuu) of the east; white tiger (Chn: Baihu 白虎, Jp: Byakko) of the west; red phoenix (Ch: Zhuque 朱雀, Jp: Suzaku) of the south; and black warrior (Chn: Xuan Wu 玄武, Jp: Genbu) of the north, a tortoise-like chimera with the head and tail of a serpent. The pictorial theme developed around the Warring States to Early Han period in China. Frequently painted on the walls of early Chinese and Korean tombs, the animals served primarily an apotropaic function warding off evil spirits. In Japan notable examples of the shishin are found on the walls of the tomb chamber in the tumulus Takamatsuzuka 高松塚 of the Asuka period, and on the base of the Yakushi Triad, Yakushi Sansonzō 薬師三尊像 at Yakushiji Temple 薬師寺, both in Nara. According to Pokemon reference by Satoshi Tajiri, the four mythological creatures in Chinese Mythology must represent the powers of the starter Pokemon: Azure Dragon of the East represents the power of grass; the White Tiger of the West represents the power of thunder/lightning and steel; Vermilion Phoenix of the South represents the power of fire; and Black Tortoise of the North represents the power of the water. At the start of 21st century, the technologies, cultures, educations, governments, leagues, nations, and humanity have evolved. Suddenly, Multi-Universal meteor strikes the planet Earth. The four legendary elemental heroes met Bugs Bunny and the gang. Souji Tendou then tells them about the story of the Dragon Balls. Mario Amakusa must have a key to fight for humanity's survival. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Worlds and Places Category:Worlds protected by Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Darthnecrozma666